A night ending in Katsu
by Moonttje
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu come home, the Akatsuki hideout, after another day searching for information about the Kyuubi. Hidan can't wait to see his lover Deidara again, only to be awakened by a 'KATSU'. How will the two spend the night together? Why does Tobi have a Kunai in his ass? What is Kakuzu scared of? First fanfic so, review and come with tips to improve. LEMON inside. (reread)


**Deidara & Hidan fanfic.**

**I don't know how I exactly thought of this story. Usually I am not that big of a fan for yaoi story's that include Naruto characters, I rather stick with kuroshitsuji. But hey, there's got to be a first time for everything, ne? So I thinks its only fair to give this story to my best friend, cause I was the one making her an addict for Naruto.**

**Thanks kiba1988 for beta reading this, suki dayo ne.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, I do own this story plot though.**

* * *

It was late when Hidan and Kakuzu finally could go back to the Akatsuki hideout. They had been out all day hunting for clues including the whereabouts of the Kyuubi. After they killed the brats' sensei, from the leaf village, they were scolded by Pain for their incompetents. So now they were stuck day in day out looking for those damn clues they needed to capture it.

After another fight with Kakuzu, about the time he needed for performing the ritual he did every night in honor of his religion and its god Jashin, he was looking forward in seeing Deidara again. Today Deidara should be waiting at the hideout when he gets there. They hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks now for reasons he didn't care much about. The only thing he did care about was being with Deidara and spend the night together.

When they reached the entry of the cave that hid the hideout, Hidan couldn't wait any longer and took off to the part of the cave he could call his own. The only 'farewell' Kakuzu got from him, was the gravel that came up and was blown in his face. Kakuzu grumbled under his breath "Stupid sadomasochistic* cocksucker, you don't even charge some money for it."

Hidan grinned from ear to ear when he opened the door, of his room, only the have it washed off when he scanned the room. Deidara wasn't in the room. The only thing that was in his room was dust, lots and lots of dust. Hidan made a mental note to order Tobi to clean his room and walked to the central area of the cave. There he saw eight of the members extracting the Sanbi. He humpfed and slumbered against the wall behind Deidara. He would wait until Deidara was finished with the extracting. And, in the meantime, he could enjoy the view that he had on him.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Pain finally called it done and ordered them to take a rest, for the tracking and capturing of the Yonbi would be done soon. Kisame had a lead on the Yonbi and was currently tracking it. Deidara turned around and jumped off of the fingertip of the sealing statue only to drop dead in his pace when he spotted Hidan against the wall. Deidara smirked and walked up to Hidan to find him asleep. He didn't want to wake him cause he knew the male wouldn't appreciate being woken up after sleeping in that position.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh when he thought of a plan to wake Hidan up. He took a couple of steps back and reached in his pocket to get some of his clay. The mouth on his hand chewed away and made a lovely spider-like bomb. He placed it on the ground and let it walk toward Hidan. When it was in reach of Hidan the smirk on his face grew even wider.

"KATSU," was the first thing Hidan heard when he was harshly woken up. Soon followed the laughter of the one he had been waiting for and yearned for. He only had a second before he found himself flying through the air and landing on his head a couple of meters further away from the spot he had been sitting. His eyes sought the area in front of him until he spotted a ball rolling over the ground that was the source of the laughter.

Hidan tried to stand up, only then did he found out that his body wasn't attached to his head anymore. The stitches Kakuzu had made to reattach his head after the fight with the ninja's of the leaf had come loose. "Deidara, you fucking atheist cocksucker. Now how am I supposed to do the rituals I need to do. Ok, skip that, how are WE going to have a great fucking night with my head rolling of the bed every single time…"

This only resulted in more laughter from the blond male. "Well, I don't know, it would be fun to try some new things that way,… Don't ya think." Deidara stood up and walked over to his lover's head. After looking at the expression the other male made he skipped the idea and picked it up. He moved the head to his lips only to find he was kissing pouting lips that wouldn't bounce one inch. So he reached for the forehead to place a kiss there, then planting the head on his shoulder before walking over to the body. He placed the body under the other arm and started walking to Kakuzu's room, so he could stitch him back up.

"Don't let my feet drag over the ground, you cocksucker. I don't want some bloody nails when I am back at my feet," Hidan shouted in Deidara's ear. The said male rolled his eyes and threw the body onto his still empty shoulder.

"So tell me Hidan, why were you sleeping against the wall? Why didn't you just wait in your room, I reckon that's far more comfortable."

Hidan was silent for a minute before he answered, "Well, I knew you were here somewhere, but when I found that my room was full of dust instead of your presence I decided to go look for you. Thus when I found you performing the extraction I wanted to wait. I guess it took longer then I expected and fell asleep." Hidan, now having a blush on his face, looked to the ground and felt kinda embarrassed for talking in such a way. Deidara saw that the other male wasn't quite comfortable and decided to leave it at that.

Finally reaching the room they were looking for, Deidara knocked on Kakuzu's door before entering it. "Yo, Kakuzu you still up, I need some help with this," he said while holding the body up for Kakuzu to see and placing the head in front of his body.

Kakuzu looked at Deidara before looking at the body he was presented. "Tche, I won't do that for free again." Kakuzu said hardly above a whisper, not caring if they heard him or not.

"Yeah, yeah, I know just put in on the tap or something. Just get it done will ya, I need the body attached to the head if I want to have some fun tonight" Hidan could only look to the side to keep the blush from his face. Even though Kakuzu knew of the relationship the two males had, he didn't want Deidara to express it in such a way to him.

Kakuzu threw another kunai at the many that already decorated the wall when he had finished stitching Hidan's head back. "So that's another kunai added to your so called tap, I will come and claim some pay-up from you two. Don't forget that, or I will kill you if all the bijuu are captured" He said after he was done. "Well, what are you waiting for, a goodbye kiss and a candy cane for being so brave? Get the hell out of my room you cocksuckers…" That was all Hidan needed to grab Deidara at his collar and make a dash for Deidara's room, hoping that the said male's room was not as dusty as his own room.

He smashed the door in and threw Deidara into the room before he turned back around to put the door back in place. He stood with his back against the, now broken, door and watched as Deidara turned to look at him. "Well, that's just fucking great. You know I have to work with that sick bastard. I know he has five hearts but that doesn't mean he has 'a heart' you know. Damn Deidara what the fuck were you thinking blowing me up in the first place. I don't want to be on that so-called fucking tap of his. He will try to kill me again, as if he doesn't do that all the time alr-" He was cut off when his lips where captured by Deidara's. He found himself at a lack of words to say and could only moan as Deidara slipped his tongue in his mouth. Oh how he had missed this. He had waited far to long for this and directed his hand to the soft cheeks at the backside of Deidara to lift him up. Deidara put his legs around Hidan's waist while being lifted against said male. Hidan carried the two of them to the bed, so he could sit before his legs would give in.

Being on the bed he gave Deidara the opportunity to lean more into the kiss, which resulted in Hidan falling down on the bed with Deidara on top. Hidan didn't really like that. He had planned on how to take Deidara, all the way home, and this was surely not what he had thought of. So he rolled himself on top of Deidara and positioned them better on the bed, which included their legs being on it as well before continuing. Only this time Deidara had to fight over the dominance he had taken earlier.

Hidan slowly backed away to get his breath. Even though he was immortal, that didn't mean he didn't had to breath. He looked at the flushed face of Deidara underneath him and slowly began to trace down the males neck, licking and sucking any skin he could find. When he reached the cloak his eyebrow went up. "Well that has to come off, don't you think?!" The blush on Deidara's face only darkened by the words that Hidan spoke. Hidan got to work and soon the cloak was on the ground behind the bed. Finding himself a shirt beneath his hands. This frustrated him, so he ripped the damn thing off. Deidara let out a soft moan and shuddered as the action made Hidan brush against his now growing arousal.

Hidan smirked as he felt Deidara shudder beneath his hands. He almost lost himself as he began to play with the already hard nipples, from the cold in the room, beneath him. This made the other male softly moan at the sensitive touch. Hidan slowly reached into an inside pocket of his own cloak, revealing a summoning scroll. Deidara grumbled at the sight of it, but let it go because he knew Hidan had a reason for showing it. _Dare he say, he didn't really trust the reason._

Hidan placed the scroll beside Deidara's head and opened it, revealing nothing special to the eye. He bit down his thumb to make some blood appear so he could summon the things he kept in his own room. He gave a wink to Deidara who was watching him intentionally at what he was up to. "Don't worry love, I promise you are going like what I have planned." he smirked at the male. Deidara looked away to pretend not to be interested at what Hidan was up to. This caused him not to see the two silver and pink tools that Hidan had summoned the moment he looked the other way.

Deidara shivered as cold hands began to trail up his arm while Hidan tried to capture his mouth. He heard the first click that send another shiver down his spine, only to be followed by a second that captured his wrists in something soft but unbendable. Looking up he saw he was handcuffed to the head of his bed with what looked like pink covered handcuffs. He began to trash at the fact for being stuck to the bed. "Hidan, what the hell. Why the fuck did you handcuff me." He scowled at the male still sitting on top of him. "Well, you already blew me up once today, don't want that to happen a second time, now do we?!" Deidara gave up the trashing and gave an evil glare towards the male on top of him. "Ah don't look like that, I promise I will give you a freaking good time" Hidan whispered in his ear as the male lowered itself onto his chest.

Hidan softly sucked at the male's ear before heading back to the hard nipples again to tease them some more. His mouth found the right one while his hand played with the other. This made Deidara arching into him making his arousal rub against the other male. He chuckled lightly when he switched to the other nipple giving it the same attention as the right one. "Bastard" Deidara gasped as he tried to move his hands to Hidan's head only to remind himself that he was cuffed to the bed.

The look Hidan gave him was enough to make his arousal throb even more in his pants. "P-p-please Hidan, I-I need you to…" Hidan smirked, slowly lowering his empty hand to brush over the skin of Deidara stomach. He tucked at the band of the pants that held the member he was trying to reach. He slipped both the pants and the boxer off of the male. Hidan reached for the hard length that was now fully revealed. Deidara jerked trying to push his member harder into the hand to find some release of the throbbing.

Deidara was shaking as he sought for as much release as he could get from the hand that wasn't moving an inch. Hidan released the length he was holding and placed both his hand beside the body before him. "Ah, why-" He began to ask, but he couldn't finish his sentence as a tongue was slowly going lower and lower towards his hard, throbbing arousal.

Hidan breathed warm air against the tip, to let it twitch a little, before him as he asked: "Do you want my mouth here…?" HIdan asked with a smirk decorating his face.

Deidara was shuddering again leaving him only able to nod vigorously and then thrusted his hips upward as he kept looking at Hidan. Hidan licked the tip of his member making Deidara shake of pleasure as he cleaned it of the leaking pre-cum. "S-Shit, Hidan…" He then took that moment to fully guide the length in his mouth. Placing his hands on Deidara's hips to stop any thrusting the male was about to try, while he started to bob his head up and down.

Deidara started trashing around again in the cuffs, as he couldn't place his hands were he wanted them to be, on the head that was now currently sucking away at his member, to let hidan take him even deeper in his throat.

Hidan hummed to tease Deidara a little more as he listened to the moans coming from the male. As a small cry escaped Deidara's mouth he loosened the grip on the hips leaving Deidara to thrust a little inside his mouth. "O-Oh son of a bitch, H-Hi-Hidan, I am about to C-C-" Deidara came at the harsh trust he gave into Hidan's mouth leaving him shivering in blissful pleasure.

Hidan had to swallow quickly before choking on the cum that was leaking a little from the side of his mouth and removed his mouth from the now gone soft arousal. Only when he looked upon his lover did Hidan notice his own throbbing length. "Shit, I need some release soon…" He said while watching the expression on Deidara's face. He could see he was already struggling to keep his eyes open, now that he finally got his release.

Deidara was only now feeling how tired he was after capturing and extracting the Sanbi, and the harsh release from a moment before wasnt helping to keep him awake. It was only guiding him further into blissful oblivion. Hidan reached a hand to his cheeks. He knew what Hidan wanted but could only lean against the hand caressing his cheek.

This was the moment that Tobi picked to came falling inside the room after he tried to knock on the door when the door gave way and fell inside the room. Rolling over the ground he stopped before the bed looking at the two males on it. "So I came to tell you something Hidan," he said with a sing-song voice coming to his feet. He had the decency to blush but kept talking, "I saw the door of your room open and couldn't help but notice all the dust laying around in there. Tobi is a good boy so I cleaned it for you. But since I wanted to tell you that and you weren't there I started to look for y-"

"Tobi, what the hell do you think you are doing. You knocked the door down and you can obviously see WE are kind of busy. So get that fucking ass of yours out of this room before I kick you out" Hidan spit at Tobi.

Tobi didn't hear anything though and kept chattering away, sure to finish what he wanted to tell. "- finally thought of going to Kakuzu to ask where you might be since he is your partner and all. But when I got to his room and asked about you, he shouted at me that I should look in Deidara's room and not bother him about you and he threw a kunai at me. I tell you it hurts like hell." He turned around " See it is still stuck in my ass and I am dripping blood everywhere. Can you believe it, he threw a kunai at me even though Tobi is a good boy. So then I made a …"

"TOBI, I AM BUSY RIGHT NOW… Leave or you can expect another KUNAI in your ass thrown by ME!"

This time Tobi did hear the threat and turned to look at the males once more. He saw Deidara still gasping for air as the pleasure still surged through his body and saw Hidan's flaming eyes with anger. He turned on his heels and made a dash towards his own room cause he really didn't want another kunai in his ass knowing the said man was serious when making the threat.

"Tobi," Hidan called after the annoying ninja, "at least put the door back in the frame…" He heard Tobi stop and turn around, only to see a head inside again with a whispered 'Tobi is a good boy' before the door was back in its frame. Hidan groaned while looking at the blood that was now a small puddle at the side of the bed.

Looking back at the now dozing male underneath him, a smirk appeared on his face. He got up dipping the ripped off shirt that was laying nearby in the blood as he set to work. After a couple of minutes he looked at the sight he had drawn around the bed. He was proud when he saw the all to familiar Jashin's triangle-design that allowed him to use his unique ability. The only thing he needed now was a little blood of Deidara to let the fun begin. But first, he decided, he needed to get out of his own clothes.

He lay down beside Deidara and started to kiss the male again and again while stroking his soft member, successfully rousing him out of his dozing. After he saw Deidara's eyes flutter open he began releasing the said males wrists from the cuffs. _He needed Deidara to move freely for what he had planned._

Deidara stared up at the eyes of the man he loved the most. Feeling the tuck at his wrists he knew he could bring down his arms again. He rolled his shoulders and wrists to make the stiffness go away. After the blood returned a little, he rested a hand on one of the back cheeks of Hidan and the other went to rustle in the males hair as he began to kiss him. Deidara just loved the feeling of the other man in his hands and on his lips.

Enjoying the feeling of Deidara's hands on his body he softly sucked at the bottom lip of the said man. He continued kissing him and let his hand travel all over the man's body only to bite down hard to draw some blood from Deidara's lip. Only to lick it off again. Now that he had what he needed for his Jutsu, he watched the man under him to feel the effects of it.

Deidara jerked away when Hidan bit him, but soon was lost in feelings he didn't quite understand at the moment. He opened his eyes and saw not the pale man he expected but a body turned black and white. He arched his eyebrows into a frown and had an unknowing look on his face. He didn't know were Hidan was going with this and waited for an explanation.

Hidan winked at Deidara before rolling off of the said man. Deidara felt a shiver going over himself as the heat of the other body left him. When he started to ask questions Hidan placed a finger to his lips. "Watch" was the only thing he got from Hidan.

Hidan traveled a hand down his own body, his erection growing immediately again, not fully gone at Tobi's intrusion. He watched Deidara, as his eyes grew wide with understanding. Hidan took his own erection in his hands and started working at it, as he felt the need for some release. He moaned of the pleasure his own hand was giving him.

Deidara couldn't help but moan in unison as he felt an invisible hand work his cock. He rolled over, so he lay on top of Hidan. He found the strength to shove away Hidan's own hand only to replace it with his hand. He started stroking the hard length in his hand while moving his other hand at the back cheeks and his lips to Hidans'. Both males couldn't stop moaning at the touches the both felt.

Deidara broke away from the kiss so he could travel kisses down Hidan's neck only to bite down hard in the small of his neck. Hidan moaned even harder, but Deidara himself couldn't help a cry escape his lips. _What the hell, I know Hidan likes it but I guess I forgot I would feel it as well, tche.'_ He looked up when he felt a chuckle roll down the body underneath him. "Whahaha, you stupid or something. You forgot that everything I feel you would be feeling too." Hidan said with a grin on his face, but was soon silenced when Deidara's mouth found the tip of said male's cock. Licking the pre-cum, he could feel his own body beginning to shake.

A sudden movement left him a scream before he knew what had happened. Hidan had turned them so Deidara was now on al fours as Hidan was hovering over him. He felt a hand brush against his back as a cock pressed against his back cheeks. He could feel the pulse in the cock but left it at that as he felt lips brush his neck, ear and up to his temple. He turned his head to steal a kiss, only to have a tongue exploring his mouth.

Hidan loved to dominate the other male, so when he felt that he was close he quickly turned them around to have some more fun before cumming. He was planning to cum into the other mans ass not his mouth. He brought his lips up to the others man's temple but soon found himself in a passionate kiss where he quickly pushed his tongue inside the kissing mouth.

Hidan replaced his mouth with his fingers after they both needed some air. Deidara didn't really seem to know what to do so Hidan growled a "SUCK IT" making his voice crack as he thought of what to come next. He slowly began to put his fingers in and out of Deidara's mouth resulting a moan that vibrated around his fingers. He started tracing circles at his lovers back, with his other hand, slowly moving toward the throbbing member between Deidara's legs. He carelessly stroked the length a couple of times, only to cup Deidara's balls, rolling them gently in his hand.

Deidara's legs begin to shake with all the touches that ran over his body. Hidan let go of the balls in his hand and came up to hold the man before him steady, as the fingers were being removed from Deidara's mouth. Only to be replaced between the back cheeks. Deidara froze before Hidan bent over to whisper in his ears. "Relax, I know it will hurt at first, but that will soon be over, I promise" leaving a kiss in his neck as he slowly pushed the first finger into the tiny hole. He waited until he felt Deidara relax a bit before moving the finger in and out in search for the right spot. When he felt Deidara trembling underneath him, he knew he had hit the right spot. He brushed a couple of times more over the spot before inserting a second finger.

After making Deidara a little loose by making scissor like movements he inserted a third finger. This caused Deidara to tense up once again and letting a tear roll down his cheek. Hidan licked the tear away before capturing the male's lips in a kiss. Deidara nodded to let Hidan know he could move again. Hidan made sure to brush over the prostate to pleasure the other male. After a while he said: "God, I think you are ready, I can't hold back anymore, I need…"

"Yes, fuck me, hurry up will ya, I don't know how long my legs will fucking hold up" Deidara said in a muffled tone. That was all Hidan needed. He took his fingers out of the twitching ass hole and grabbed his own cock in his hand and smeared it with his pre-cum before gently pushing in. He stopped when the tip of his cock was in. He felt Deidara shaking under him, he gave the male some time to adjust to the feeling of his ass getting stretched even further by his painfully twitching dick. Hidan began to trace kisses up the back in front of him.

Deidara slowly began to thrust against the length in his ass, making it go in further and further. "Fuck, you are so tight, Deidara". Deidara kept silent as he felt just how tight he was himself through the voodoo-like state they shared. "Ah," was the only sound that came out of his mouth when Hidan's cock was fully thrusted inside. "Hidan, I love you so much, please, God OH please MOVE!"

That was al Hidan needed before he started thrusting in and out of Deidara. He began slowly, giving Deidara time to get used to the feeling of his cock inside his ass and the feeling he got through the voodoo state they shared. The next couple of minutes were filled with 'Ah's and OH's' from both man and the sound of the thrusting of the two bodies.

"H-Hidan, I am about to cum again, shit... I am so close" Deidara gasped as another thrust went in. Hidan stilled for a moment making Deidara whine when he stopped. "Just bare with it a little longer will ya, I am almost there too, I want to cum together…"

Deidara only nodded and Hidan began trusting harder and harder.

As he felt himself climaxing he screamed at Deidara: "Cum with me now, You fucking Cocksucker" gripping Deidara's hips harsh as he came and felt Deidara tremble from his own climax.

Hidan slowly rode out his orgasm as he cupped Deidara's balls again to roll them in his hand.

Deidara collapsed in front of Hidan gasping for air as his body came down from his high. He felt Hidan lay beside him. Hidan gave a kiss to the back of Deidara's neck before removing his cock. "Shit, I love you too Deidara, don't forget that, ever."

Deidara felt Hidan's cum seeping out of his ass, but couldn't care less as he felt sleep pulling at him. "Just go to sleep, you need it" Hidan whispered in his ear. Hidan felt the body in his arms relax before the breathing leveled out, telling him Deidara was already asleep. Hidan sought for some blankets, pulling them around them before feeling himself drift of to sleep too.

* * *

The next day Deidara woke up feeling all sticky from the dried up cum and decided they both needed a shower. The only problem was that he was soar all over and Hidan was still fast asleep next to him.

After a couple of deep breaths he got some nerve to move and rolled himself out of the bed. Coming to a sitting position on the floor he watched the sleeping face of Hidan, totally relaxed, and oblivious to the world around him. Deidara thought back at the day before, at how he had woken the male when caught sleeping off guard. He smirked and crawled towards the other corner that was the most far away from the bed. There he grabbed for some of his clay he had laying around in his room. This time making a fly to sit on Hidan's nose.

"KATSU," the room rumbled from pieces of stone that were broken of by the impact of the blast. When the dust somewhat cleared he heard Hidan coughing somewhere in the room and couldn't help to widen the smirk he already had on his face.

"What the Fuck, Are you seriously trying to kill me!" Hidan shouted at Deidara, he knew he had to be there somewhere in the room.

"Oh, we did have a nice fuck last night, so I thought is was fun to end it with a big 'BANG', don't you think?!" Deidara got out through his laughter.

"You could have killed me, you sick fuck"

"Oh shut up, you adorable cocksucker of mine, as if I could ever kill you... or anyone else in that matter"

Deidara stood up, groaning at the pain in his muscles, to collect pieces of his lover who was scattered all around the room. He came to a halt when he noticed that there really was a lot of Hidan lying in the room. He looked around so search for something to hold all the pieces, when he saw a pillowcase in one of the corners. He picked it up. Walking up to the two most important pieces of the human puzzle, his head and his dick.

Hidan glared at Deidara walking towards him, but couldn't really stay mad at him. He kind of liked how it al ended up last night; even though it was kind of ironic. Still he didn't hope it would get a habit, waking up with his body scattered all around.

* * *

Walking again to Kakuzu's room Deidara couldn't help but laugh at how the morning started. He held the pillowcase in one hand and Hidan's head in the other. He knocked once again without waiting for an answer to burst into the room.

Kakuzu was already awake, but didn't move as he saw who came in and knowing what they needed. "Tche, how many times am I gonna be stitching that fucking guy up, Deidara. Can't you just pay up and leave me alone. It's enough of a pain to work with the obnoxious guy, let alone to stitch him up every time"

"You know, this guy can talk and has a name, don't you, you fucking atheist cocksucker" Hidan spit at Kakuzu. Kakuzu didn't even look at them when answering: "Deidara, tell that shithead of scattered pieces I will not acknowledge him as long he can't be in one piece for even a day!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you two don't like each other. Now get up and fix the mess I made of him," Deidara sighed. Deidara threw the pillowcase at Kakuzu before the said man caught it. He doubted he would even try catching Hidan's head so he would hold onto that until it was needed

A half hour later Hidan was back at his feet again. Feeling much better. Most of the stitches could be removed over time as it would heal, but he still was mostly stitched right now.

Kakuzu threw yet another kunai at the wall. "Well I think I should make you pay up right now, as you can see there is not much room on the wall to be able to add more kunais at your so called tab, does it. How should I make you pay up?"

Deidara was feeling rested and looked at Hidan only listening with half an ear to Kakuzu's rambling. Hidan looked back and saw they were thinking the exact same thing. They could go for another round after last night and adding one more person didn't really matter at the time right now. Maybe they could make Kakuzu shut up for once and nock him of that high throne he thought he sat upon.

Both males looked at Kakuzu with the exact same expression. This made Kakuzu stutter for once as he backed away from them. "What are you two thinking of… Skip that, I don't even wanna know. Don't come this way. Get out of my room so I can think of the right payment I should get from you." As he backed up further he found that he couldn't go further as a wall stood in the way.

Deidara and Hidan both grinned from ear to ear when they saw how ashen Kakuzu looked at the moment his back hit the wall. They walked two more steps toward Kakuzu before the door opened. Three pair of eyes watched at the door to see who would interrupt them, only to see Tobi walking in with his hands already raised behind his head. "Hey Kakuzu I was just walking to the central area cause Kisame got the Yonbi so I guess we all need to go there. But when I passed Deidara's room the door was gone and the room was full of rumble and dust. So I was a good boy and cleaned it up. So do you know where Deidara and Hidan are, they weren't in the room." Only then did he look up to see why he wasn't interrupted by Kakuzu as he usually was. Tobi's eye got wide as he saw the pairs of eyes looking at him, making him blush even more than the day before. He turned around not wanting a kunai in his ass as both Kakuzu and Hidan already threaded him with it. Tobi shut the door well saying: "I will tell Pain you couldn't come, that you were very busy, ne"

"No, Tobi wait I-" was all Kakuzu could say before Hidan had his hand on his mouth shutting him up while smirking with evil intent. Kakuzu first looked at Hidan and then at Deidara. The only though that was left on his mind was: _I AM DOOMED!_

* * *

**So I guess that was it. Please review**

***sadomasochistic**- _sadomasochism is the receiving of pleasure, often sexual, from the acts involving the infliction or reception of pain or humiliation._


End file.
